


Close Bond

by nhasablog



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron and Harry are very affectionate with each other, and they don’t care what people think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Absolutely not intended as slash. Just a really close friendship between my first ever brotp.
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr nhasablog.tumblr.com. I've posted +200 tickle fics on there, so check it out if you want to see more!

When Harry and Ron first became friends, Harry didn’t quite know how to react to it all. He’d never had a friend before, so he didn’t know how to act. He should act like himself, he supposed, and it seemed to work.

But when Ron started becoming really affectionate, Harry was confused. He’d never seen Dudley be affectionate with his friends. Though, of course, it wasn’t exactly in Dudley’s nature. Harry himself didn’t know if it was in his. He’d never had any reason to try to figure it out.

It started rather casually, but Harry noticed it instantly. Ron would place a hand on his shoulder during everyday conversations, and at first Harry found it odd, but then he got used to it. Ron wanted to feel close to him, to feel some sort of intimacy. It was understandable.

And then came the hair ruffling. Harry found that weird for longer than the shoulder touching.

At first Ron would just ruffle his hair whenever he’d done something good like answer a particularly hard question correctly when they were in class. Then he started doing it whenever he was excited. Harry couldn’t help but think he was mocking his unruly hair.

And then, when he was excited, he switched to hugs. Hugs. Harry had never really been hugged before. It was foreign to him. An alien feeling. He froze in Ron’s arms, and this time Ron did notice that Harry wasn’t completely comfortable, unlike the other times. He let him go immediately.

“Sorry,” he mumbled. “Just got too excited.”

“No, no, it’s fine, I just…” Harry trailed off, scratching the back of his neck. “I’m just not used to it, s’all. The Dursleys weren’t exactly the affectionate types.”

Ron nodded. “Right. Sorry.”

Harry didn’t like the awkwardness that followed, so he did what Ron probably thought he’d do to begin with. He hugged him back.

“Merlin’s beard, Ron, come here.”

Ron just laughed.

It didn’t take long for Harry to realize that Ron was acting that way because his brothers were. Whenever any of the Weasley siblings were together they were always touching in one way or another. A light shove, a teasing nudge, an arm slung over a shoulder, and so on. Ron was simply acting the way he was used to.

So when he witnessed a tickle fight between Ron and the twins, Harry knew he wasn’t far behind.

And he was so excited for it.

He’d never been properly tickled in his life, but he always thought it looked fun. He couldn’t wait to join in on it.

It happened during his first Christmas break at Hogwarts. Ron had said something sarcastic, to which Harry had replied with an equally sarcastic comment. Ron had snorted and reached out to poke him, making him jerk away. Then they had just stared at each other until Ron broke into a huge grin and pounced. The rest is history.

The more time went by, the more Harry realized that he didn’t just like their tickle fights; he needed them. Needed them after a hard day of classes. After being constantly on edge about Voldemort. After his scar had tormented him for days in a row. He needed the now familiar comfort.

So when Harry and Ron didn’t speak for a while in their fourth year, Harry almost went crazy. Not just over the lack of tickling, of course. He missed his best friend. Missed what they had. Their friendship. Their bond.

It was the biggest relief of his life when Ron was suddenly back to hugging him again. Touching him. Loving him.

Harry and Ron had never said that they loved each other, but their constant touching conveyed it clearly enough. They were best friends and needed each other. That would never change.

Ron was currently all but hiding in their dormitory. Harry found it very amusing.

“Would you stop your sniggering?” Ron snapped. “It’s not funny.”

“You’re hiding from Lavender. I think it’s very funny.”

“You don’t know how it is, Harry,” he told him, adjusting his position where he was sitting on his bed. “She’s everywhere, and once she sees me I don’t get a quiet moment until bedtime.”

“Then break up with her.”

“What are you mad?”

Harry would never completely understand his friend’s logic. He sat down next to him, giving his knee a pat. “Just so you know, if she kills you when you eventually break up with her, I will get you the best funeral ever.”

Ron snorted. “Jeez, thanks, Harry. I now feel much better.”

Harry chuckled, giving him a nudge. “Of course, Hermione will probably end up killing you either way.”

“I don’t get what her deal is. Why am I always the target?”

Harry shrugged with a nonchalant air about him.

“Would you stop making fun of my pain?” Ron reached out and gave his ribs a few pokes. “It’s not funny,” he said once again.

Harry jerked away from his hands, batting them away. “It’s a bit funny.”

“So you want to laugh, is that it? I’ll make you laugh.”

Even though Harry was physically able to escape Ron’s attack, he chose not to. He did need to laugh, and Ron needed to take his mind off of Lavender. And besides, they hadn’t done this in a while.

When they were younger Harry had tried to get him back, but he quickly realized that Ron didn’t actually enjoy it as much as he did. “My brothers keep doing it to me and it’s always made me feel powerless,” he explained after he’d freaked out, so Harry respected that and let himself become the sole victim. He did throw in a few pokes here and there, of course. It was only natural to fight back. But he never tickled Ron for more than a few seconds. It had become one of their little rules.

Ron pinned him down on the bed, and his fingers found his weak spots instantly. Harry, as it turned out, was extremely sensitive on his belly, as well as his knees and neck. Boy did the twins have a good time brushing their fingers over his neck when they found out.

Harry burst into laughter immediately. “Dohohon’t!” he begged, despite not meaning it. Ron would know when to stop. He always did.

“You brought this upon yourself, you know,” Ron replied with a grin. He loved tickling Harry just as much as Harry loved being tickled.

Harry rarely laughed if this was excluded, so Ron relished in his laughter each time. Sometimes that would be his sole reason for doing it. To hear Harry laugh.

The older they got, the more people got suspicious of their close relationship, but they just laughed it off. They must live a sad life if they didn’t act like this with their best friend.

Harry twisted underneath him, trying to flee the insisting hands. “Nohoho!” Ron was scratching at his lower stomach, which always drove Harry crazy. “Rohohon!”

“What is it?” Ron teased. “Can’t handle it?”

“Shuhuhut up!”

“Aw, why? Does it make it tickle more?” As a matter of fact, it did, and Ron knew it.

Harry struggled greatly, never having been fully able to keep still while tickled. He dug his heels into the mattress and tried lifting his body, but all he managed to do was arch his back, pressing his stomach even closer to Ron.

Ron then decided to reach behind him and squeeze at one of his knees, which made him kick out with a shriek.

“Will you keep it down? People will think I’m murdering you.”

“You wouldn’t be the first one to want to,” Harry managed to choke out before falling into hysterics again.

“Oh, quit being depressing.”

Ron tickled him for ten minutes, altering between his tummy and knees, and occasionally wiggling his fingers over his ribs and sides. Neither of them said much. Harry only begged for mercy from time to time.

When it became clear that Harry was exhausted, Ron decided to give his neck a tickle. It was a quick one, but it definitely managed to send Harry over the edge. He almost screamed and his glasses were thrown onto the floor in his struggle. Ron then backed off, reaching down to pick them up for him.

“All done,” he said as he handed him his spectacles.

“You’re awful.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Ron waved him off.

They never talked about the fact that they both enjoyed this. Not aloud, at least. It was mostly indicated and, most importantly, their little secret.

No one would understand their friendship anyway. They were okay with it.


End file.
